


【索雷AU】Any way the wind blows .

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 大纲文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 雷森德被宣判死刑。
Relationships: Nuno Resende/Solal
Kudos: 1





	【索雷AU】Any way the wind blows .

**Author's Note:**

> 曾写于2019.4.10，首发于lofter。  
> *现代AU。死刑犯!雷森德/律师!索拉尔  
> *梗：死前草一草。  
> *题目源自《波西米亚狂想曲》歌词，Any way the wind blows。  
> *大纲文，源自于以前和夜莺的共同脑洞。没有写的太完善，大体撸了一下梗概。

雷森德半夜敲开了索拉尔的家门。  
索拉尔揉着惺忪睡眼把门打开一点，撑着门框问他怎么了。雷森德向他恳求，说借住一晚。声音有些大，索拉尔往门里面看了眼，说妻子孩子都已经睡了，让他小些声音。  
雷森德压了下音量，仍然恳求他借住一晚，明早就离开。  
索拉尔迟疑了一下，把他放进家来，按开一盏小灯，递给他拖鞋，轻声询问他怎么了。  
雷森德摇摇头，脸色似乎不是很好的样子。在换上递来他的拖鞋之后站在那里有些拘谨。索拉尔指指沙发让他将就一晚，声音小一些不要吵醒他的家人。但雷森德局促地站着，询问是否可以使用一下浴室。  
索拉尔皱着眉头，说那样会吵醒他的家人。  
雷森德犹豫了一下，说好吧。但他没碰沙发，他在地板上坐下，双手抱膝。  
  
索拉尔已经有段时间没有见过雷森德了。两年或者三年？他们认识了快十年了，或者更久。  
他们有过一段非常愉快的过去：雷森德为他写过歌，每一场演唱会索拉尔都在台下前排，甚至每每有假期两人总会结伴旅游。任谁都知道他俩关系这样好，直到索拉尔的妻子察觉到了也许两个人之间的关系并不只是好友那么简单。雷森德一直觉得索拉尔是喜欢他的。他们不曾在一起过——在他们认识之前索拉尔就已经和Karine有了一个孩子，索拉尔并不是那种会背叛家庭的人，……至少他没有和雷森德做过。那是五年前的事情了，在演唱会上挥洒尽了汗水之后，雷森德就着绵延的激情试图吻他。  
后来他们就这样分道扬镳了，就在索拉尔拒绝了雷森德更进一步的邀请之后。后来发生过很多，比如他们开始吵架，开始互相看对方不顺眼，总有那么多的借口可以让他们延伸出一句又一句伤人的话，直到相看两厌，却仍然在争吵中挨近彼此、伤害彼此、再逃离彼此，如此反复。  
索拉尔蹲在雷森德身旁，询问他怎么了。雷森德主动找他本身就是件稀奇事，他实在想不太明白。但他凑近了雷森德时，忽然注意到他在发抖。  
雷森德说，他只借住一晚，天亮了就离开。  
索拉尔于是敏锐地意识到事情没有这么简单。  
而雷森德又请求使用卫生间。只洗洗手，雷森德说。  
卫生间的灯光更亮一些，索拉尔看见了他深色衣服上的大片喷射状湿痕，看见了雷森德洗手时打着旋顺着颤抖指端淌走的红色。  
我杀了人。雷森德低声坦言。我明早去自首。  
雷森德说，不要同情我。索拉尔下意识哂笑，我怎么会同情你呢。  
他安静了一会，看着雷森德洗干净了手上的污渍，低声说让他洗把脸，他的下巴上，泛白的胡子都染红了。  
Karine从卧室里出来，看样子是刚被吵醒的样子，揉着眼睛问怎么了。索拉尔仓促关上了卫生间的门，摆手说没什么。Karine原本还有些睡不醒的迷茫，看他关门的动作瞬间察觉到了什么。  
Karine闯进卫生间，雷森德在水池边抬起头，疲惫地同她打声招呼。  
在Karine关切的询问与拧起的眉头下，索拉尔扯了下雷森德的胳膊，让他出去等自己。  
他遇上了些麻烦，我跟他出去喝两杯。索拉尔低着头向Karine解释。他在Karine探究的目光下匆匆换下睡衣披了件外套逃走。  
而Karine倚着家门目送，只说了声注意安全。  
  
他出来时，雷森德坐在门口的阶梯上，满脸的麻木。  
索拉尔问他怎么杀了人，究竟发生了什么。他想自己确实太久没有联系雷森德了，他对现在的雷森德到底缺失了许多了解。处于某些隐秘的情绪，他甚至不敢点开雷森德的动态看看他最近是否写了新歌开了新的演唱会。  
雷森德什么都不肯说，他讲不想牵扯进索拉尔来。但索拉尔把手放到他的手上：我是律师，你知道，我可以帮你的。  
雷森德沉默了一会，似乎在权衡，但过了会，他垂着头拒绝了。索拉尔，不要再牵扯进我的事情里来了。你刚刚跟Karine说出来喝两杯，我倒觉得是个好主意。走吧。  
索拉尔看他起身，在他身后担忧问他这样去公开场合没问题吗。  
雷森德笑了笑，说无碍，他明天会去自首的，又不是打算潜逃需要避人耳目，被人看到就看到吧。  
  
他们去酒吧喝酒。半夜一点多连营业的酒吧都不剩几家了。雷森德酒量浅，以前每次都不肯多喝，眼下反倒不再克制。两人借着酒精聊了些话题，多是没有酒掩护就不会说起的事情，但仍然是曾经那般唇枪舌剑谁也不肯在口舌上饶过对方的样子，吵得实在凶。  
酒喝到后来，雷森德醉得厉害，直嚷着要自杀算了，反正是要死刑，倒不如自己直接死掉。索拉尔嗤笑说，你反正都要死了，还不如死前让我爽一爽。  
雷森德醉得眼角飞红，乜着眼睛看他：怎么，还喜欢我呐？他伸手乱摸索拉尔大腿，把索拉尔摸硬了，又扔在一边不管，装模作样从口袋里翻出钱包来点了点里面剩余的钞票，说：行啊，开房去呗，反正你有钱。  
  
索拉尔分不清他是在开玩笑还是认真的。反正两者没什么区别，喝醉了的人都这样，说话不着调，就算是认真的，酒醒了还不一定怎么后悔呢。  
可索拉尔怎么肯放过这样的机会呢？他从十年前就盯过雷森德的屁股，他对雷森德的好感绝不比雷森德对他的好感少。他们那么多年，那么多次可以和对方一起把床单都滚烂了的机会，然而囿于道德观念和一些隐秘的情愫，他们连牵手的次数都屈指可数。连吵架都像是宣泄感情的调情。如果雷森德真的会判死刑……索拉尔想到Karine，又想到自己的三个孩子，但被酒精浸泡的脑袋很快把那些家庭道德抛之脑后。  
  
他和雷森德开了房，上楼梯的时候就吻成一团。他们之间头一次接吻，热切地渴望彼此。雷森德捏着房卡刷了三遍才颤抖着刷开房间，刚一进门就被索拉尔按在墙上凶狠地吻，一边吻一边被脱掉身上沾满了干涸的血液的衣服。  
索拉尔把他扒了个干净，拿手指摸了摸他身上沾着的血污。雷森德忽然挣扎，说要去洗个澡洗干净身上这些血迹。索拉尔把他按在原地，检查了一圈他身上没有伤口都是别人的鲜血之后才松了口气。但他仍然没有放雷森德去洗澡，简单粗暴的润滑过后便直接进入了雷森德。  
雷森德痛得呜咽，气息断续，但没怎么有挣扎。他以为索拉尔技术会很好，然而是他想多了，索拉尔所有关于怎么跟一个男人干的经验，都源自于偶尔点开的GV，缺乏实战经验再加上醉酒后难以克制的急躁，他几乎要弄伤雷森德。  
疼痛使雷森德清醒了很多。  
雷森德跪趴着，难受地直抽气。索拉尔摸摸他的背脊，把额头抵在他的肩头，呼吸急促声音不稳说：Nuno，不要去。  
雷森德感觉到肩膀上湿漉漉的。但他很难想象索拉尔也会有哭的时候。他闭着眼睛感受体内索拉尔的热度，克制下心头泛起的情绪，摆起一个讥讽的笑容，捡着最恶毒的话去伤害索拉尔。你有什么资格呢？不过是一个趁虚而入的嫖客，连我自由身的最后一晚都不放过。从来都是你，伤害我，一直只有你。  
他以为自己还能演好那个没心的角色，可脸上已经挂了泪，哭得难看笑得也难看，五官都拧住了。他自己不知道，背对着索拉尔索拉尔也不知道。  
  
怎么入睡的已经没人记得清。索拉尔醒的时候，雷森德套着那身沾满了深色血迹的衣服站在窗前往外瞧，肩头披着索拉尔的外套，若是拢紧了倒是看不出来有任何异样。  
听见声音，雷森德回过头，向索拉尔道别。  
最后向你要个礼物，这件外套。我不想满身是血走在大街上。雷森德说。  
索拉尔对这种细枝末节的事情完全顾不得在意，他想对雷森德提昨晚、提过去、提未来，想要问清楚究竟发生了什么他好帮帮雷森德。雷森德摇摇头。索拉尔只能说出一句我送你。  
但雷森德怎么会让他陪。  
  
雷森德被宣判死刑。  
索拉尔向同事略一打听便知道了案件的全貌。但雷森德狠心，拒绝了他所有的请求，直到死刑执行都没再见过他一面。  
寒冬凛冽时节，白雪混着泥土掩埋葬下雷森德。  
索拉尔每年都记得去他墓前探望一眼。坟头草色灰败，虬柯枯朽，远山凝滞，鸣鸦嘶叫扑腾着翅膀远去，天光惨淡。而那黑白的相片凝固在石刻的墓碑之上，逐年褪色泛了黄。  
索拉尔很少敢凝视雷森德留下来的相片。太多太多复杂的情绪滋生，他甚至不敢去回望他和雷森德的过去。雷森德像一支随手插在他心口的柳条，抽枝发芽生得这般不顾规矩，他不经意回顾才发觉感情已经炙烫丰茂得如此难以忽略。  
Karine忽然有一回提起雷森德，用怀念的语气，脸上带着平和的微笑。索拉尔手指尖冰凉，很久才说雷森德已经死去。行将就木之年，他终于敢向Karine坦白那唯一一次出轨。  
Karine吃了一惊，摸摸他花白的头发，松弛的皮肤层叠的皱纹，凝视他迟暮的浊眸，叹息说自己可以原谅索拉尔。  
带我去看看他吧。  
索拉尔于是带着Karine一同来到雷森德坟前。  
Karine于墓前放下一束洁白的雏菊，抬头看了眼索拉尔，索拉尔的目光落在那张黑白的相片上，年轻的、笑得幸福灿烂的雷森德。那是Karine给他拍的照片，那时候他们三人关系都很好，雷森德对这张照片爱不释手了许多年，哪怕临死之前。  
我放下他了。索拉尔慢慢说。  
真的吗？  
真的。他凝视着相片里雷森德的眼睛，又重复了一遍。我放下他了。  
  
\- END . 


End file.
